Various wall hanging systems are known for supporting cabinetary or shelving on a wall surface. Some of these known systems are for use in supporting cabinets, shelving, etc. in closets or kitchen wall surfaces. Examples of these are referenced by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,241,850; 5,392,934; 3,950,049 and 4,329,003. In these examples it can be seen that the horizontal suspension bars may be visible inbetween hanging cabinets or entirely concealed behind cabinetary.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,688,568 also discloses a wall suspension system whereby vertical rods are also secured to and displacable along a horizontal suspension bar secured to a wall for suspending articles. U.S. Design Pat. Nos. D342015 and D490697 also illustrate suspension rail assemblies for mounting articles on walls such as shelving. However, with these latter references, the horizontal and vertical rods remain visible, at least in greater part.
There is a need to provide a wall hanging system which is comprised of a horizontal load support strip and depending vertical suspension rails and to which a multitude of articles of furnishing can be attached in a modular fashion while providing an aesthetic pleasing appearance with the load support strip being invisible and further wherein the suspension rails are integrated in the design with the connectors being non-visible and further wherein the articles of furnishing secured to the system are easily disconnected and replaced or shifted as desired by the user person. The system needs to be totally flexible and permitting a variety of designs.